


The Intruder

by GrrraceUnderfire



Series: Heroes du Jour: A Series of Prompts and Responses [7]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire
Summary: Some guys just can't be trusted.Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, #7: Spy.And that's the end! This has been a fun little exercise.
Series: Heroes du Jour: A Series of Prompts and Responses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935457
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	The Intruder

Hogan raised a candle as he peered into his dark office. “Yes, he’s been in here. The tell-tale signs are everywhere,” he said.

Newkirk was behind him, peering over his shoulder. “It takes a certain amount of daring, I’ll grant you that,” Newkirk replied. “Sneaking around in the dark, darting in and out of shadows. Nerves of steel, he has.”

Hogan opened the door wider, trying to illuminate corners. “Every time we go out to rollcall this happens. He seems to think it’s his big opportunity to rummage through my stuff.”

“Has he taken anything?” That was Kinch, pushing his way past Newkirk. He stared at Hogan’s desk, which looked like a small snowstorm had blown over it. “Wow. What a mess.”

“Nah, he just went through my papers. I don’t think he got anything that valuable.” He picked up a hunk of shredded pulp and a handful of confetti from his desk. “Except my letter to mom. It looks like he chewed on it, for crying out loud. That wasn’t very nice. And there was nothing sensitive in it at all.”

“He’s not interested in sensitive information, Gov,” Newkirk said confidently. “He’s just trying to show you who’s boss.”

“That little runt with his beady eyes? I’ll show him who’s in charge.” Hogan spat the words out angrily and picked up a baseball bat.

“Now, now, now, Sir, be careful,” Newkirk said, physically restraining Hogan while Kinch pried the baseball bat from his hands. “Don’t take on so. We wouldn’t want a mess on our hands.”

“I swear I’m gonna get him,” Hogan said. Then he noticed a sudden movement in the darkest corner, near his desk. “Hey!” he shouted at the intruder. “You think you can come in here and spy on me? Well, you’ve got another think coming!”

“Put down the bat, Sir! Kinch, hurry, get Carter!” Newkirk shouted. Suddenly a protective instinct kicked in out of nowhere. He didn't even like the guy, but it wasn't a fair fight. The words had escaped before he could stop himself:

“Run, Felix, Run!’

**Author's Note:**

> I think Carter's mouse Felix was something he invented to fool a German guard. For purposes of this story I'm willing to let him live, but only for another 30 seconds. Hogan has great aim.


End file.
